


With a Bang

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Abbie rings the new year in with a bang :)





	With a Bang

This wasn't what Abbie meant when she said she wanted to start her year with a bang. She had thought: nice dress, champagne with the guy she met while investigating the latest demon fiasco, countdown, a kiss while fireworks exploded in the sky.

While there were fireworks in the sky--it had just struck midnight and the neighborhood was lit up with a kaleidoscope of colors illuminating the dining room--she was at home, not out on the town. She wasn't out with the cute historian that knew _way too much_ about the revolution and annoyed Crane--turns out, the historian was the demon they were chasing! Haha, oh boy she knew how to pick 'em at times.

But she was wearing a nice dress. Or, well, she had been. It was currently whirling around, hung on a ceiling fan blade. There hadn't been any champagne, but Crane had provided the sparkling grape juice she kept in the back of the cupboard.

There had been a kiss because _tradition_. Under a bit of mistletoe because Abbie rarely took decorations down before May. What she hadn't counted on was the kiss feeling just a little too nice.

What she also hadn't counted on was Crane tossing his little plastic champagne flute over his shoulder and just putting his heart and soul into a second kiss. Shortly thereafter, clothes went flying too. And now…

Now they were both sweaty, panting heavily, and clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

“Crane,” Abbie whimpered helplessly. _Damn_. If she had known Crane could make her body quake like this, she would have long been letting him do it.

He stared down into her eyes, intense heat there. “Abbie,” he rasped, one arm wrapping around her waist. He yanked pulled her against him as he thrust forward hard.

Abbie eyes decided to just completely roll back as she strangled on a moan, her thighs jerking and quivering. After that, there was just the wet sounds of their bodies crashing together. Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck and sank her teeth into his shoulder as he moved faster, harder… hitting her spot over and over again.

Her head flung back, hitting the hardwood floors as she came yet again. This time as Crane pressed deep and rotated his hips. “ _Fuck_ ,” Abbie growled, her hands sliding down his back to grip his ass as he came with a strained groan.

They lay there, panting for several minutes as the fireworks faded away and announcer on the TV commended the coming of 2019.

Shit, Abbie thought when she finally caught her breath. She was going to be sorry in all the right places in the morning. Crane's narrow hips we're still too broad between her tiny legs. She wasn't even gonna start on his dick. 

Fuck.

That alone would make a girl have to waddle the next day. 

She grinned when he chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. “I'm afraid,” he huffed, then swallowed. “I'm afraid you may know precisely what my feelings for you are…”

Abbie laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. “Actually, I don't think I do,” she cooed. “Maybe if you _told_ me…”

He nibbled at her ear. “That historian aroused feelings of jealousy and fury like I've never felt before. My heart and soul rej--” Abbie pretended to snore, Ichabod sighed patiently. “I love you.”

Abbie blinked up at him as her heart felt like it would burst from her chest--or maybe the champagne had made her gassy. “I love you too, Crane,” she murmured. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Lieutenant,” he replied and softly kissed her lips. “Perhaps we could move further celebrations to a much more comfortable and private location?”

Abbie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Nah, I'm good right here. Beds are overrated.” She ugly laughed at his incredulous expression and stroked his cheek. “Take me to bed if that's what you want.”

So he did.


End file.
